


vision paints wanda's nails

by silentassassin21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nail Polish, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, basically just allusions to all of wanda's trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: What it says on the can. Just some fluff after the WandaVision finale absolutely destroyed us all.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	vision paints wanda's nails

Wanda was an incredible multitasker. She hadn't always been - as a child she had a tendency to get distracted easily and could never concentrate on more than one thing, no matter how simple the other thing was. But ever since joining the Avengers she had noticed that she could now do several things at once without sparing a thought. She had a theory that it had something to do with her powers and how she was making performing magic as easy as breathing, but she also didn't think about it too hard. Gift horses and all that. 

Her newfound multitasking skills made it incredibly easy to do several things she loved at once and she was using all of her downtime to take full advantage of this. She was catching up on the many family sitcoms she had missed - she was about halfway through _Bob's Burgers_ , having moved on to the animated ones a few weeks ago - while painting her nails. Living with Tony Stark had its perks and one of them was his willingness to shill out however much money was necessary to make you happy. In this case, that meant spending who knows how much so that Wanda had more shades of nail polish than she would ever be able to wear. For now she was sticking with the darker colours, the familiar ones, not quite ready to do too much experimenting (and avoiding the blues, never wearing the blues, no matter how dissimilar they were to what he would wear). 

To be honest, she had never been a great nail painter, but she was certainly competent enough. It would always smudge a little but by the time she was done it didn't tend to resemble a child's efforts. She was finishing up her left ring finger when she felt his presence. 

It was strange being in a Tower with a lot of activity in it and her powers were still adjusting to it without Pietro there to keep her grounded. Vision was the only exception to that. For whatever reason, his presence was a comforting one and didn't grate on her the way others' would. It was probably because he was a robot. 

"Vision, you can come in," Wanda said softly, trusting that he would hear her. 

He did, floating through the wall before she had even finished her sentence. Wanda found herself smiling at that. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you," he started, as he often did when he would enter her room. 

"You're not disturbing," she said, looking up at him. "If you were, I wouldn't invite you in." 

She said this every time, but at this point she thought he just apologised every time to be polite because human's have a tendency to do that. Despite herself, she found it charming. 

"Come, sit," she said, scooting over slightly from where she sat cross-legged at the end of her bed, her normal spot for television watching. 

Vision floated over and daintily sat down beside her, still not at a level of comfort where he could mimic her casual position. 

"What are you watching today?" he asked, actually sounding interested. Wanda liked all of the Avengers but whenever they asked it seemed somewhat obligatory. Wanda knew she made it difficult to converse with, being a quiet person with few interests who had quite recently tried to kill them all, so she understood why the conversation that followed was stilted. But Vision always seemed like he genuinely wanted to know what she watching and what her thoughts on it were. So she gave them. 

" _Bob's Burgers_. It's a cartoon series about a family who run a burger restaurant," she said. "It's quite good. I'm still not sure if animation is for me, but of the ones I've seen this is definitely my favourite."

"That's good," Vision said. Wanda was looking at her hands but could still feel him looking over at her. "Why do you do that while you watch? Are you not distracted?"

Wanda hummed. "Mm, not really. I'm not always able to look at the screen but I'm quite good at multitasking," she said as she finished off her pinkie finger. "There. One hand done."

"Would you mind if I tried painting the other hand?" Vision sounded more tentative than he normally did, like he wasn't sure if this was something that humans did and if he was accidentally going to offend her. It was strange how he had literally all the knowledge in the world and yet was still so skittish when it came to human interaction. Wanda liked that. 

"Sure," she said, capping the bottle and handing it over to him. She turned on the bed so she was facing him. In order to do the same, he had to cross his legs. Progress. "Have you ever done this before?"

Vision chuckled. "No, this will be my first time. But I have looked into it extensively." Of course he had. 

"And what does your research say?" She was teasing him a little now, but the smile on his face suggested that he didn't mind. 

"That it is a skill that takes years to master, especially if doing it on oneself with the non-dominant hand. It is one that many girls develop from a young age but usually takes men longer, if they ever do master it, because of the societal taboo around men wearing nail polish." As he spoke, Vision carefully took her right hand and began painting her thumb nail. His touch was strange, but not in a bad way. Wanda had half-expected it to feel like human skin against hers, but of course it didn't. It felt nice, though. He held her hand so gently, tilting it slowly whenever he had to move it. Wanda couldn't remember the last time she had been touched with such care. 

Wanda was very good at multitasking but suddenly all she could focus on was hers and Vision's hands, the way he precisely applied the nail polish. 

"All done." Wanda blinked and realised that she had been completely ignoring the television, staring at their hands for several minutes, likely without blinking. Her first instinct was embarrassment and she could feel her face begin to heat up. But when she looked up at Vision she only saw a kind smile. "Did I do well?"

Wanda looked back at her hand. It was perfect. "A good start," she mused, smiling up at him. "You'll need a lot of practice, though."

"Well, hopefully I interrupt your nail painting sessions more often," he said, getting up. "I'll leave you to your program."

He began to float out but stopped immediately when she said "Vision."

"Yes?" he replied, turning around. 

"I usually paint my nails every Sunday evening," she said, hating how shy she sounded. 

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, floating out. 

The credits began rolling. Wanda had missed at least half the episode but she couldn't find it within herself to care as she looked down at her perfectly painted nails. She grabbed the bottle Vision had left on the bed and put it with the rest, already thinking about what colour she would choose the week after. 


End file.
